Happy Halloween Hosts
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Hikaru, and Haruhi, are in a haunted house, and are getting scared, by who they think is there friends, find out what happens!
1. Halloween Scare

Happy Halloween Hosts

Halloween Scare

It was a new year, for the Host Club. The time has come, and Halloween, is just around the corner. "HARUUUHIIIII!" Hikaru, yelled, sounding more like Tamaki. "What?" Haruhi asked, tired. "Haruhi, you don't look so good." Hikaru, informed. "I know, I couldn't sleep, last night. My father came home, really late, and I was worried, so I stayed up til he got home." "How late was he?" "I went to bed at 4 o'clock." Haruhi said, as her head, tilted back and forth. "Anyways….. Me and the class, was wondering if you want to do the Halloween, haunted house, again?" Haruhi, to tired, to care, just said an answer, to get over with it, and sit down, before she fell asleep, during a talk. "S...u...r...e..." She force out of her mouth, before, falling on her desk, taking a nap. "Haruhi is sleeping! Look at his eyes! There red, he must not have gotten any sleep. Poor Haruhi!" Some of the girls, talked. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, who walked over to Haruhi, and sat down, next to her, and sat her to her desk, since, she was half on the ground. He then placed her bag, under her head.

"She looked so cute, huh Hikaru?" Kaoru, asked as he walked over. "Yeah, and the best part is coming up at the haunted house!" Hikaru, said with a devilish smile.

"She said yes!?" Kaoru, asked, surprised. "Yep, but mostly, she said, yes, from not thinking, because she was too, tired." "Hikaru, you shouldn't play with Haruhi's sleeping problems." "Who said I was?" He said with a devilish smile.

"Excuse, me. May I have your attention please?" A boy asked, standing in the front of the class. "Now you may already know, but Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, are going to volunteer, to be scared in the Haunted House. But this year, the scaring will be more, freighting. So watch out." He bowed, and walked towards, Hikaru, and Kaoru, and the sleeping Haruhi. "Hi guys." He said, as he bowed. When he came up, Hikaru was sitting next to Haruhi, messing with her hair, as she slept. Kaoru was smiling at Haruhi, as she spelt, as well. "Are you guys messing with him?" He asked the two twins, then both looked up at him, and glared, showing they want him to leave.

"Hikaru, we should tell Haruhi, when she wakes, up, you know." Kaoru, said, Hikaru, smiled, and nodded. After class, the bell rang, informing lunch. Hikaru shook, Haruhi, gently, not to hurt, her. She made no sudden movements.

Hikaru, grinned wickedly, at Kaoru, and Kaoru thought _Oh! No! I have a bad felling about that grin!_ Hikaru, gently, picked up the sleeping Haruhi, and carried, her to the lunch, room. Not caring to see all the stares. "Hikaru, what do you think your doing!?" Kaoru, asked, chasing after him. "I'm taking Haruhi, to lunch, and also, going to have some fun, with _Our Lord_. Kaoru, opened up the lunchroom, doors, to see the cafeteria, decorated, with Halloween, stuff.

There, in the distance, The Host Club sat at the middle, table. Tamaki, saw Kaoru, and walked over to him. "Kaoru, where's Haruhi, and Hikaru?" Kaoru, looked at him confused, and said," There right beside me…" Kaoru, looked beside, him, to see the missing Club members.

Hikaru, appeared, at the table, grinning, and giggling, at Tamaki's face. "Hikaru, what is Haruhi doing?" Hunny asked, seeing the sleeping Haruhi. "Oh! Haruhi is sleeping. She didn't get to go to bed, til 4 o'clock, because her dad was out late, and she was worried." Hikaru, informed. Kyoya, looked at the peaceful, Haruhi, and grinned little, at the cute, moment. So did the rest of the members. Hikaru, shook, Haruhi, and smiled," Yo! Haruhi, wacky, wacky! Time for lunch!" Haruhi blinked her eyes, open, then she up. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Haruhi blushed. "Don't worry, Haruhi, its okay, I mean, you didn't to rest, with the whole, staying up late thing." Tamaki said, popping up behind her. "How do you know about that?" Hikaru, asked. "Kaoru, told me!" Tamaki answer smiling. "Oh! Haruhi, I don't think you were awake, by then, but Kaoru, Me and You, are going to be in the haunted house!" Hikaru, smiled. Haruhi froze. So did the rest of the Club. Haruhi blinked, and repeated," H…a…u…n…t…e…d…h…o…u…s…e…?" Haruhi said nothing else. Don't worry! Me and Kaoru are here with you!" "NONONONONONONO!" Tamaki screamed.

"Aww, come on Haruhi! Please!" Hikaru gave her the puppy dog, face. "Al—Alright!" Haruhi sighed. "YAY!" Hikaru yelled.

That day, during lunch, Haruhi wondered about the house. _I hope, I don't get to scared…_ Haruhi thought. "Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled. "Tonight is the haunted house….. I know it isn't much, of a get prepared, thing, but all we have to go, is not go, somewhere with out someone!" Hikaru smiled.

The day, passed, by and Haruhi walked home, but before she did, the Twins stopped her. "Haruhi! We have something for you!" Hikaru, pulled at present, from behind his back. Haruhi looked at it, with a blushing face. "Wear it tonight!" That's all he said and they walked off.

Haruhi, followed, them, and ended up walking home with them. "I like walking home with you Haruhi!" They both said at the same time. "Thanks!" She smiled," And I guess its okay, that you guys have your limos parked in front of my house, for you to ride the rest of the way!" At they got to her house, Hikaru, smiled and waved. Kaoru, just bowed, then walked to the car.

Haruhi, walked inside, opened, the box.

The contents of the box was pitch black.

Inside the box, was a black,Vampire Dress,

It was like a long Black Kimono, but more in the style of a dress, there was a lace, around the border, it had holes, in frm were it was sewed. The tecture,was a smooth silk, touch. The colars shin, made it so you could she yourslef, in the red, ligh. The bottom, of the dress, was covers in the lace, just showing off its beuatiy. The sandals, were a sparkaly black, that shinned in the moon light.

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ Haruhi thought. Then at the bottom of the box was a card it read:

_Dear Haruhi, _

_This is a dress that I Hikaru, made for you, for the haunted House. It is like my little gothic Vampire! I hope you like, it._

_Love, Hikaru_

Haruhi, blushed at the note, and looked at the dress, one more time. _I guess it looks cute, know, that I look at it, and Hikaru, made it for me!_ Haruhi, smiled, and grabbed the outfit, and when to change.

She showed her dad, and her dad said," Ohh! I hope a boy Vampire doesn't Bite on my little Vampire!" He joked. Haruhi blushed, then ran to grab the little black jacket, that was with the dress.

Haruhi, kept trying to pull the dress down, since it was getting waved.

She was Hikaru, waiting outside, the building leaning on his lime. Hi looked at the dress, on Haruhi," You look very, cute. My Princesses!" He joked. Haruhi, blushed at his compliment, and said," Lets go!" Haruhi was silent the whole ride, to Ouran. Hikaru, was just as shy. Haruhi was very cute, in the costume. "Thank you for the outfit…" She finally said. Hikaru smiled and replied," Your welcome, Princesses, You the Princesses of all magical, creators!" He joked. "Great, just what I need, to be a princesses."Haruhi informed. Hikaru, looked at the dress."You are a vampire Princesses, we don't see much of those, at Ouran, must least for Halloween!" He smiled.

They finally got to the school, Kaoru, was waiting. When Haruhi, stepped, out of the car, Kaoru, thought she was a modal. " WHOA! HARUHI YOU LOOK- LOOK- LOOK CUTE!" Kaoru, blurted out. Haruhi blushed, then giggled, when Hikaru, hit him in the head.

Everyone was waiting outside. Even the Host Members. When they saw Haruhi, almost all of them had nose bleeds. Well Hunny, kind of did, so he could count.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I giggled, at the members, but still a little nervous, about all the Guests seeing I'm a girl. I looked up at Hikaru, and he winked, and said," Ladies, and gentlemen, Haruhi's costume, in being a girl, vampire princesses!" I smiled, as the boys, started to go goo goo over me. I walked towards the school, and saw a dim of light near, one of the windows. But when I blinked, it was gone. I looked back, and Kaoru, and Hikaru, and they yelled together," We will be back! You may come, in if you'd like, but be warned, that the ghosts like the girls!" I smiled, and then they interlocked , with my arms, and pulled me in.

* * *

As Haruhi, and Hikaru, looked around, Kaoru, slipped away, into the darkness, leaving them two together, just as they had planed.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Hikaru, do you want us to stay together the whole time?" Kaoru asked._

" _No, you will slip away, as Haruhi, isn't looking, and then go with the rest, of the group, for the scaring!" _

" _Got it!"_

_(End Flash Back)_

* * *

Hikaru, grinned, as he brother vanished.

"Hikaru….. Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi, asked worried? Hikaru, pretended, to fake, worry and acted," What! Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed.

Just then, a sound, of foot, steps, started, for the front of Haruhi. Hikaru, grinned, but not letting it show.

"Haruhi….. Haruhi….." The voice called, out. The voice, was a creepy, voice, making Hikaru, a little scared. _I don't remember, telling them to call out her name, or did I?_ He thought. Haruhi, started to freak out. She grasped, Hikaru, with fear.

Even Hikaru, got scared. The footsteps, got closer. Then they heard footsteps coming from behind them, as well. Haruhi, started to scream, with fear.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Did you hear a girl scream?" Asked Hunny. "Yeah, I did. But, all of us are here, so maybe, Hikaru, just tripped, and she freaked out?" Kaoru, looked around, then heard the screaming again. The Host Club, members, started to get worried. The screaming came, on an again, then dimmed.

"Kyoya? Can we go check this out?" Asked, Tamaki, getting to worried. He was asking someone, who should ask him. Kyoya, started to sweat, each time he heard Haruhi, scream, and just couldn't take in anymore. With out saying anything, he ran towards the screaming and vanished in the darkness, with he others, following close behind.

* * *

Back to Haruhi, and Hikaru…

The steps, got closer, and closer, with every step Haruhi, screamed. Hikaru, didn't know what to do. He looked around, and saw, one of the rooms, and picked up Haruhi, and ran inside, it. He locked the door, and sighed.

The shock, made Haruhi, faint. Hikaru, allowed, Haruhi, to rest, on his body, as he tried to breathe. But before, he knew, it the door, started, staking, someone, or something, on the other, side, of the door, wanted to get in…….


	2. Myster Guest

Mystery Guest

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Are you in here!?" Kaoru, yelled. Hikaru, sighed, and unlocked, the door, but when he opened it, a grey, figure, floating, in the air, was standing against, the door.

The grey, figure, had a man's face, but was scared, up, and younger, like _it_ had stitches. It had a grey, uniform, on, from Ouran, and scared, Hikaru, half to death.

Hikaru, stood, there shocked, and frightened. The figure, walked right though Hikaru, making, him unable, to move. He fell back, with his eyes closed, and fainted, died on the ground. (And when I mean died, I mean, with out any movement) The figure, walked over to Haruhi, as she was unconscious and pulled, its hand, out, as moved it across, her face. Then somehow, someway, the figure, which was floating in the air, picked Haruhi, up and vanished, into thin air…..

* * *

Meanwhile

Kyoya, ran to were the screaming was coming from, only to see, two legs, on the ground, and not moving. "HIKARU!" They all screamed, as they ran as fast as they could, towards, him.

Tamaki, scanned, the room, and saw, one thing missing, _Haruhi_! "HARUHI! HARUHI!" He yelled, throughout the room. Everyone looked around, and found Haruhi, no where to be found. "This is scary!" Hunny cried. Mori, was scared. _What's happening WHERE IS HARUHI! AND WHAT HAPPEN TO HIKARU!? _Everyone thought. Tamaki, started, to get his eyes, watery. Hikaru, was on the floor, unconscious, and Haruhi, was missing.

"Muuhahahahaha!" A Voice, echoed, though out the room. "The young maiden is mine, leave with you sleeping friend and I'll spare your lives." The voice, echoed, again. Everyone, was terrified. Tamaki, was more ticked off, the scared, he sucked, in a big amount, of air, and screamed, at the top of his lungs," IF YOU TOUCH ONE, ONE FREAKIN HAIR ON HARUHI'S HEAD, THEN YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Everyone was shocked at the red faced, prince.

There was a silence in the room, then a figure appeared, in front, or the Host Club, the figure, was a ghost of an old student, who must have died, here somehow, or something. In his hands he held, Haruhi, still unconscious. "HARUHI!" Everyone yelled, at the sight, of her. The ghost flew, up into the air, and threatened," Don't come any closer or you will never see the princesses again." Hikaru, started to wake, up, and saw the ghost, and Haruhi. :HARUHI!" Hikaru, yelled, jumping up, from the ground, and running towards, her. The figure moved more up to the air. Hikaru, who was ticked, off, at the ghost, thing. Screamed,"LET GO OF HARUHI, RIGHT NOW!" Everyone in the club looked at Hikaru, shocked, at how he was acting.

The ghost, moved, around the room, laughing, as Hikaru. He was chasing the ghost, trying to grab, it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tamaki, screamed, making the room, freeze. The ghost, stopped moving, and Hikaru looked at him.

"YOU WILL DROP ME DAUGHTER THE INSTINT!" He screamed, more mad, than scared.

While the ghost was detracted, Hikaru jumped in the air, and grabbed Haruhi, from his hands.

"NONONONONONO!" The ghost, screamed. The ghost was mad now. He flew, down, fast. He tired, to grab Haruhi, once, more, but missed.

He started to chuckle, at the sight, of all the Host members smile. "You are fools. I control, this school, on Halloween, night. And what I want in this school, I GET!" He screamed, whooshing down, and grabbing Haruhi," HARUHI!" They screamed.

The Host Club, somehow, started to lift, up, in the air. They flew, and the down, with a BANG!

The ghost, chuckled, at them, and smiled," You are pathetic. I'm going make you pay, for trying to steal, her." He lifted, them, up, again.

He sent, them, flying, out the entrance, of the school doors. The classmates, saw them, and stared. "HARUHI!" They yelled, running, back, into the building.

People, stared, whispering, as they vanished, again.

"GET OUT!" He yelled, again, sending them away, repeatedly. "WHAT IS THE HOST CLUB DOING?" Screamed, a girl. "WHERE IS HARUHI?!" One asked.

"Kyoya, we need, to get the people, under control." Tamaki informed. "I think, only one should go in?" Hunny asked. "I think, 2 should go in and the rest, stay out here?" Hikaru, said. "Okay, me and Hikaru, will go inside." Tamaki, decided. Everyone shook, there heads, and the two, walked in.

As they walked, in the doors, closed, making the 2 unable, to get out.

As they walked, but the stairs, they heard, a piano, playing, a soft, theme. It was coming for the Host Club Room.

As they got closer, there was a crack, in the door, where a light, was shinning. "Ohh, Haruhi, during the days, I see, you! How the men, threat you… and how you act." The ghost, said. The time, was 10 o'clock, almost midnight, which, meant, the ghost, will, leave!

As the clock ticked, Tamaki, and Hikaru walked, into the room, as the ghost, walked, off, somewhere.

Haruhi, was sleeping, on the couch. "Haruhi, must, have been ,really scared." Tamaki pointed out. Hikaru, nodded, and picked, up, Haruhi. As they walked, down, the stairs, they felt, like someone, was staring at them. Watching, them, with Haruhi.

As they got to the doors, they noticed, the doors, were open. When they got close, to them, the ghost, appeared, into of them.

"PUT HER DOWN!" He screamed. Hikaru, ran threw, the ghost, but was tripped. Hikaru placed, Haruhi down, to let Tamaki, to pick her up. As they did, Tamaki ran, out the door, and Hikaru, close behind, after, he got freed.

"NONONO!" The man screamed. "YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LAST OF ME!" He warned. The night was still, young, and Halloween, wasn't over…… yet……

* * *

I'm going to make a HHH2! WHOOT! But for now, I hope you like this one! 


End file.
